


Agoraphilia

by Alice13



Series: "Good Boy" [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: Based on RP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on rp tumblr blog</p><p>for Alicia</p><p>--</p><p>Agoraphilia: I’ll write our characters having sex in a public place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agoraphilia

Tim felt his cheeks were pressed to the hard brickwall of the chimney. He tried to moan, but the wall swallowed it.

 

“Jason,” he groaned and he pushed his butt out and pressed his chest to the wall. The man behind him snickered and gabbed Tim’s hips. He pulled him closer to himself and dug his fingers into the soft, pale skin and both of them were sure they will leave bruises. Then Jason let him off with a hand and he stroked his fingers over his butt to his lower back.

 

“You’re beautiful,” the man whispered, voice hoarse. He moved forward, sinking himself even deeper into Tim. The teen moaned.

 

“D-Don’t tease me,” he managed to gasp. Jason chuckled, then he started to move obediently.

 

They were on a rooftop, hidden only by the night. Jason just pulled down Tim’s pants partly to get access to him - and he didn’t bother with his own cloths either, he just pushed his own pants down to free his groin.

 

Tim was horny, he didn’t protest and for a reward Jason pushed him to a chimney’s wall and eat him to loosen him. Then he thrust in and he was all the way in with his full length by just one go. Tim moaned and he shivered. His painfully hard cock flatted against his pants. At the tip the fabric started to soak.

 

“Jason,” he moaned again. Jason sped up, sank his fingertips into Tim’s skin. He leant forward, then he realized he couldn’t kiss or bite the teen’s neck or shoulder because of the cloths. He reached out and find way inside Tim’s upper cloth and he brushed a nipple. Tim moaned loudly.

 

“Jason,” he breathed again and Jason grinned.

 

“Go ahead, babybird, and come into your uniform.”

Jason brushed the nipple and fucked Tim harder and faster. Tim squeezed his eyes, tried to muffle his moans, but then he let out a loud sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh from the back of his throat as he came, staining his suit. Jason followed him soon after with a low groan. He didn’t wait long, he pulled out almost immediately and tilted his head to watch as his load started to drip out.

 

“Put your pants on and let’s meet at yours an hour later,” he said. Tim looked at him. He knew what that meant. He won’t have time to change, and he will have to go through the half of the city soaked front and back. And that thought turned him on on the dirtiest and most shameful way.

 

He still panted, he swallowed a few times and nodded. “Understood.”  
Jason grinned at him. “Good boy.” He leant to Tim and kissed him deep and sensual, to hint about his plans for the rest of the night. Not as it would be a secret to Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
